The focus of this proposal is to provide the applicant with the skills, experience, and mentoring to become an independent researcher with a focus on understanding the neurobehavioral determinants of nicotine dependence. The training plan outlined in this proposal will allow me to expand my skills by providing an opportunity to become proficient in the use of event-related potential (ERP) electroencephalography (EEG) techniques to study attentional and emotional mechanisms related to nicotine dependence. This work will be conducted at the University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center, where I will be mentored by distinguished scientists in the field of nicotine dependence and emotion. This multidisciplinary team will provide oversight of my research and training experiences by providing specific expertise in the areas of neurobiology, ERP, and emotional processing in smokers. The focus of the Research Plan is to evaluate the effects of nicotine withdrawal on ERP activity associated with a cognitive reappraisal task used to suppress or enhance emotional activation. The specific aims of Study 1 are (a) to examine the relationship between nicotine deprivation and non-deprivation on the extent to which smokers can use cognitive reappraisal strategies to enhance or reduce the emotional intensity of affective stimuli, indexed by the LPP (Late Positive Potential) component of the ERP, and (b) to assess whether ERP measures of cognitive reappraisal correlate with traditional self-reported measures of affect. The specific aims of Study 2 are (a) to evaluate the extent to which pre-quit and post-quit changes in the LPP during a cognitive reappraisal task predicts abstinence, and (b) to assess whether the LPP component of the ERP during cognitive reappraisal correlate with traditional measures of nicotine withdrawal. Both Study 1 and Study 2 are entirely novel in the nicotine dependence and tobacco cessation literature, though the paradigm used in both has been validated using multiple methods. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The results of these studies may contribute to the understanding of key constructs related to negative affect and smoking cessation.